De jolies fleurs pour Evergreen
by Darkmeichoco98
Summary: Evergreen adore les fleurs mais que fera-t-elle lorsqu'elle ne pourra plus s'en procurer ? Petit OS destiné à la base pour la Elfever week


**Bonjour, voici un petit OS que je voulais poster depuis un petit moment déjà mais que je n'avais jamais réussi à terminer. A la base je voulais le poster pour le thème "Fleurs" de la elfever week (que j'ai découverte deux semaines plus tard car avant que je ne connaissais pas vraiment Fairy Tail :/ ) Donc du coup je me suis dit "Oh c'est vraiment trop cool ce truc et si j'en faisais une comme ça mais avec un peu en retard" Mais finalement j'ai vite abandonné parce que je trouvais mon histoire vraiment pourrie et j'avançais pas du tout mais quelques semaines plus tard je me suis dit que je devais au moins faire l'effort de terminer ce que j'avais commencé. Et donc voilà pour la petite histoire. C'est ma toute première histoire, c'est pas de la grande littérature, je suis sûre et certaine qu'il y a beaucoup mieux, mais sachez que c'est fait avec amour 3**

 _De jolies fleurs pour Evergreen..._

Evergreen a toujours aimé les fleurs, depuis sa plus tendre enfance. D'ailleurs sa chambre à Fairy Hill's était toujours décorée par un magnifique bouquet de fleurs qui ornait la petite table basse centrale de son habitation. C'était devenu un indispensable pour la fée, d'ailleurs le reste de la pièce était parsemé de fleurs par-ci, par-là mais l'élément prédominant de sa décoration, essentiellement composée de fleurs, de quelques toiles représentant de jolies fées mais aussi d'étranges statues d'hommes nus dont tout le monde semblait vouloir éviter de connaître la provenance, était le splendide bouquet de fleurs central.

Chaque semaine, Evergreen se rendait chez la fleuriste au coin de sa rue afin d'en ramener un chaque fois plus resplendissant que le précédent. Mais un jour, alors qu'elle s'y rendait elle remarqua que la petite boutique en était à son dernier jour d'ouverture. En effet, la vendeuse lui raconta qu'elle faisait faillite et qu'elle allait donc devoir fermer. Evergreen lui acheta donc un peu plus que d'habitude afin de soutenir un peu la pauvre femme qui voyait son commerce anéanti par la crise. Elle se sentait même un peu mal de ne jamais lui avoir vraiment adressé la parole alors qu'elle venait toutes les semaines, elle aurait même pû essayer de l'aider si elle l'avait su auparavant. Mais elle ne pouvait pas revenir dans le passé, c'était comme ça, Ever avait toujours été très froide avec son entourage sans le vouloir vraiment. Selon elle, c'était à cause de son regard qu'elle jugeait trop sévère même sans connaître la nature de son pouvoir.

Evergreen se retrouva à présent sans fleuriste et se rendit compte soudainement qu'elle devait à tout prix trouver une solution pour la semaine prochaine. Dans les jours qui suivirent, elle se mit à chercher une autre alternative à sa petite fleuriste en bas de sa rue mais sans résultat. Pourtant elle se devait d'agir, le temps pressait et son bouquet ne tiendrait plus très longtemps, elle devait absolument chercher un remplaçant. Elle décida donc de faire part de son problème à son équipe peut-être qu'ils connaissaient un fleuriste. Après tout, ils ont sûrement dû, au moins une fois dans leur vie, acheter des fleurs. Ce fut, à son plus grand étonnement Luxus qui lui apporta la solution :

« Moi je connais un fleuriste, bon c'est pas tout près, tout près. C'est à une bonne grosse demi-heure de Fairy Tail, je crois, donc ça va encore non ? »

« Mmmmouais t'as pas un peu plus près ? » lui demanda la fée ne voulant pas marcher autant juste pour des fleurs. Elle était vraiment paresseuse pour la marche à pied. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle n'a pas vraiment eu de succès dans ses recherches pour trouver un nouveau fleuriste.

« Nope c'est ce qu'il y de plus proche je pense » lui répondit celui-ci.

« Bon ok, tu peux m'indiquer c'est où exactement ? » lui demanda la brune pas tout à fait convaincue.

« C'est juste dans la rue des Strauss » s'exclama le blond.

C'est alors que Bixrow vint semer son grain de sel.

« Tu m'as l'air de bien connaître le coin toi, d'ailleurs ça m'étonne qu'Ever, elle ne le connaisse pas »

« Et pourquoi je devrais le connaître ? » s'écria-t-elle .

« Ne fais pas l'innocente Ever, on sait tous qu'il se passe quelque chose entre toi et Elfman » lui répondit-il d'un ton moqueur.

A ces mots la fée ne put s'empêcher de rougir, chose que le mage au casque remarqua très vite et continua encore plus à se moquer de celle-ci. Ce qui, bien entendu énerva la brune de plus belle et, elle alla même jusqu'à essayer de lui faire avaler une de ses poupée afin qu'il s'étouffe avec. Malheureusement pour la Raijin, sa tentative de meurtre fut un échec, étant donner que Luxus et Fried s'étaient interposés entre eux pour calmer le jeu qui selon eux étaient sur le point de tourner à la catastrophe. Une fois la seule membre féminine des Raijin calmée et Bixrow se trouvant loin, très loin d'elle afin d'assurer sa propre sécurité, Luxus indiqua de manière très précise le chemin à Evergreen pour se rendre chez le fleuriste.

Quelques minutes plus tard Evergreen était en chemin pour aller chercher ses fleurs tant désirées. Après une bonne grosse demi-heure de marche, elle se trouvait dans la rue que Luxus lui avait indiqué. Selon le dragon slayer le fleuriste se trouvait tout au bout de la rue, ce qui signifiait qu'elle devait marcher le long de toute cette rue et donc certainement par la même occasion passer devant la maison d'Elfman mais de toutes façons, elle ignorait complètement où elle se trouvait exactement. Elle se sentait plutôt nerveuse à l'idée de le croiser. La fée se surprit à penser un peu trop à son goût a cet abruti d'albinos. Pourquoi le fait de se retrouver dans sa rue la mettait-elle dans tous ces états ? Elle décida de se reprendre, « il n'y a pas de quoi se sentir nerveuse enfin, c'est juste la rue des Strauss et rien d'autre. Reprend-toi ma vieille ! Tout ça c'est encore la faute à cet abruti de Bixrow » se dit-elle. Elle continua donc à marcher, toujours pas de Strauss en vue. Quelques minutes plus tard elle arriva enfin devant l'endroit tant attendu, en effet, Luxus ne s'était pas trompé. Elle entra donc dans la boutique, son visage s'illumina d'émerveillement lorsqu'elle aperçut toute cette variété de fleurs. La boutique n'était pas pour autant plus grande que l'ancienne mais il y avait bien plus de choix. Cette odeur qui lui avait tant manqué envahit alors ses narines et la fit entrer dans une sorte de transe où elle se mit à sentir et observer chaque fleurs une par une. Elle y resta une bonne grosse heure et dévalisait pratiquement le magasin. C'est alors qu'elle se dit qu'elle devrait peut-être en rester là pour aujourd'hui et elle se dirigea vers la caisse pour payer tout ce qu'elle avait déjà fait mettre de coté plus, ce qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Une fois le tout payé, le vendeur lui demanda si ça allait pour tout transporter. Merde, elle n'y avait pas pensé à ça, à vrai dire elle était tellement obnubilée par les fleurs que l'idée ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit. Elle se dit alors qu'elle n'avait qu'à faire deux fois le voyage mais elle se souvint alors du temps et de l'effort que ça lui avait pris pour venir jusqu'ici et se dit que ses pauvres pieds ne supporteraient pas cela trois fois de plus. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas de voiture magique, ce serait tellement plus simple ou alors au moins une charrette pour pouvoir tout transporter en une seule fois, sauf qu'elle aurait vraiment l'air ridicule en tirant sa charrette et ressemblerait à cette pauvre quiche d'Erza Scarlet. Non, la prétendante au titre de reine des fée ne voulait pas descendre au même niveau que sa rivale et perdre toute sa classe et son élégance en tirant un vulgaire chariot. De plus, elle allait le sortir d'où ce chariot ? Non, non, non, il fallait qu'elle trouve une autre solution et ce, rapidement. C'est alors qu'elle entendit quelqu'un entrer dans la boutique et qu'elle ne fut sa surprise lorsqu'elle aperçut le jeune Strauss s'avancer vers elle. La voilà sa solution, il suffisait de lui demander qu'il l'aide à transporter ses fleurs mais elle avait bien trop de fierté pour lui demander une telle faveur.

C'est alors que l'albinos arriva à son niveau et s'adressa à elle, un léger sourire dessiné sur son visage.

\- « Salut Ever, qu'est ce qui t'amène par-ici ? »

« Je ...euh... Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ce que tu fais ici et puis je t'ai déjà dis que seul l'unité Raijin et Luxus peuvent m'appeler Ever. »

« Eh bien j'habite juste à côté et en plus je travaille ici, j'aide Alejandro à effectuer quelques livraisons pour lui de temps en temps quand il est trop débordé. Donc je repose ma question qu'est-ce qui t'amène par ici ?» lui demanda-t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

« Eh bien j'achète des fleurs ça se voit non ! » lui répondit-elle

Elfman jeta alors un coup d'œil au comptoir et en même temps salua son ami le fleuriste. Ensuite il s'adressa à nouveau à Evergreen qui n'avait pas bougé.

« Tu vas acheter tout ça ? » lui demanda-t-il plutôt surpris.

« A vrai dire, je l'ai déjà acheté »

« Et tu vas faire comment pour tout ramener chez toi ? T'as loué une voiture ? » lui demanda-t-il intrigué.

« Euh bah justement c'est ça mon problème je sais pas trop comment je vais faire » répondit-elle plutôt honteuse.

A ces mots, notre jeune Strauss dut faire un très gros effort pour s'empêcher de rire. En effet, ce n'était pas souvent qu'il voyait Evergreen dans ce genre d'impasse et il trouvait même cela plutôt mignon. Il décida alors de lui proposer son aide car de toutes façons, elle n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de l'accepter et puis lui, n'avait rien de mieux à faire pour le moment il avait terminé toutes les livraisons à effectuer et avait pensé passer à la guilde et attendre que sa sœur termine son service pour ensuite la raccompagner car il n'aimait pas trop qu'elle rentre trop tard seule. Mais depuis, un certain temps, Luxus le remplaçait de plus en plus souvent dans cette tâche. Passer un peu de temps avec la Raijin était la meilleure possibilité qui s'offrait à lui. De plus, venir en aide à une jeune et belle demoiselle en « détresse »; c'est ça aussi être un homme.

Evergreen fut alors forcée d'accepter l'offre de l'albinos, étant donné qu'aucun autre choix ne s'offrait à elle. Elle l'accompagna jusqu'à sa voiture magique et l'aida à placer les fleurs à l'arrière pour ensuite aller s'installer sur le siège à coté du conducteur. Elfman vint la rejoindre à son tour et dans un silence plutôt inconfortable, ils se mirent en route vers Fairy Hill's. Bien, qu'au début ils soient tous les deux un peu gênés, ils parvinrent à se lâcher un peu, après quelques minutes. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, de leur dernière mission, de la mauvaise humeur de Luxus, du fait que Lissana veuille un petit chien, mais que malheureusement Mira s'opposait fermement à cette idée car ce serait impossible à s'en occuper surtout lorsqu'elle partirait en mission. Evergreen lui raconta deux, trois bêtises de ses garçons, qui firent bien rire Elfman. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin chez la fée, L'albinos l'aida à décharger les fleurs et lui demanda ensuite :

« En fait, tu vas souvent chez Alejandro ? »

« Non, à vrai dire c'est la première fois » lui répondit-elle « Ma fleuriste a fermé donc du coup Luxus ma indiqué ce fleuriste et comme j'étais plutôt pressée pour trouver mes fleurs, j'y ai accourue le plus vite possible »

« Tu achète souvent des fleurs ?»

« Toutes les semaines, c'est pour décorer ma chambre et puis, elles me vont bien au teint » lui répondit-elle, lui faisant un clin d'œil à la fin de sa phrase.

Le jeune Strauss rougit un peu et lui sourit tendrement :

« Si tu veux, je peux t'apporter les fleurs que tu veux chaque semaine comme ça tu n'es pas obligée de tout le temps te retaper tout ce chemin. » lui proposa-t-il

« Tu ferais vraiment ça ?» demanda-t-elle étonnée.

« Bien sûr, un homme se doit d'aider ses amis dès qu'il le peut et puis ça ne me dérange pas du tout j'habite juste à côté et je dois quand même me rendre tous les jours à Fairy Tail. » expliqua celui-ci le sourire au lèvres.

Evergreen, après quelque moments d'hésitation accepta son offre et le remercia plusieurs fois avant de lui dire au revoir. Elle était heureuse son problème de fleurs était enfin résolu et en plus, c'est Elfman qui lui en apportera toutes les semaine. Même si selon elle, ce n'était pas lui la cause de son bonheur, c'était juste les fleurs. Ça, c'est ce qu'elle essayait de se faire croire...

Quelques semaine plus tard, le mage de Take over tenait toujours sa promesse. Evergreen écrivait sa commande sur un papier et lui, la rapportait au fleuriste pour ensuite la rapporter chez la fée. Il adorait voir le petit sourire qui se dessiner sur son visage chaque fois qu'elle recevait sa commande mais ce qu'il aimait par dessus tout, c'était la sensation de ses douces lèvres sur sa joue chaque fois qu'il les lui apportait. Depuis ce jour, Elfman adore les fleurs. Quand à Evergreen, elle les a toujours aimées mais elle les aime encore plus lorsque c'est le jeune Strauss qui les lui apporte. Mais ça, elle ne se l'avouera jamais ou du moins pas encore.

 **Voili, voilou j'espère que c'était pas trop nul. Si vous êtes arrivés jusque ici et bien je vous en remercie du fond du cœur. Surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour savoir si ça allait encore ou alors pas du tout et que je dois absolument arrêter l'écriture . Toute critique est la bienvenue ^^ . Je sais pas si j'ai bien réussi à rester dans le caractère des personnage, en tout cas je l'espère. Et puis je trouve que ce couple mérite tellement plus d'attention et d'amour de la part du fandom. Moi j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour eux et je trouve ça vraiment dommage qu'il n'y ait pas beaucoup d'histoire sur eux :'( Bref, voila quoi, surtout n'hésitez pas pour la review, je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissante ;)**


End file.
